Foolish Games
by jennybenny2845
Summary: James takes a calculated risk in hopes of a big reward. Does Narcissa know more than he suspects?


A/N: Prompts & challenges at the bottom.

* * *

Foolish Games

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

James had planned on having _one_ drink at the bar – a finger's worth of their best Firewhisky, neat, no chaser.

On the way to the door, he noticed Narcissa sitting at the bar. She'd tried to conceal herself under a threadbare cloak. She'd failed to secure her telltale hair, allowing one blonde strand to escape.

"Another drink for her," he requested. "Pour one for me too."

"I'd rather you not," Narcissa hissed. "Doubt you can afford what I'm drinking, Potter."

He bit his tongue, allowing her insult to roll off him. He focused on her fingertips, dancing around the rim of her golden goblet. _Brought from home most likely!_

"How are you, sweet Cissy? How's married life? Shaping up to how you wanted it to be?"

"Don't call me that!" she spat, turning to face him.

"You got what you always wanted. The perfect Pureblood husband, the gigantic mansion, loads of money…"

Her eyes narrowed, but she remained tight-lipped. Her stone-cold expression refused to give anything away.

"That bad, huh?" he smirked.

"Go home to your wife." She downed the rest of her drink and turned away from him.

Rebuffed, James left, already planning his return. He'd never been one to back down from a challenge. If his plan worked, it'd free him from isolation. He'd grown tired waiting for his baby to arrive and missed running missions for the Order.

xxx

Fifteen weeks had passed. Narcissa had built an impenetrable fortress around herself, refusing to answer his questions about her life.

He couldn't break down her walls. He couldn't make her laugh, and his attempts at flirting fell flat.

He answered her questions about his life, hoping she'd respond in kind.

He set his glass on the bar, sighing deeply. A goodbye formed on his lips, ready to concede and return to isolation.

"Today was wonderful because I confirmed that Lucius has been cheating on me," she slurred.

James's eyes widened. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. Lucius won't need to visit my bed once he's gotten me pregnant."

"Interesting," James replied, drumming his fingers on the bar. _Ha! Lucius is probably shooting blanks!_

Her lips captured his a second later, her kiss so passionate that his knees began to tremble. _Lily's never kissed me like this_.

"This is what you want, right?" she whispered against his lips as she pulled away.

"Is this what _you_ want?"

She nodded, pulling him to his feet.

xxx

James slipped out of Narcissa's luxurious bed, dressed and grabbed his wand and glasses from the nightstand.

He crossed the Manor to Lucius's study. A small journal on the desk caught his attention. His mind grew dizzy at the names of Death Eaters and supporters. He copied everything as quickly as he could.

James returned to her often, gathering what he could to help the Order.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, rising on his elbows to look at her.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, fingering a stray strand on the silk duvet.

"Cissa, I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. I can talk to Dumbledore – get you protection. But, you must give me _everything_ you have."

"I can't, James. Tonight's our last night. Lucius is starting to suspect."

"Think about it," James pleaded. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't."

xxx

"Only five will be there, and not even the strongest ones," Narcissa confessed, sharing details about the latest Death Eater hideout.

"Take my offer, Cissa. People are disappearing and dying every day!"

"I can't."

That night, James passed on the information at the Order meeting.

In the end, five strong Death Eaters had been at the hideout, including Dolohov. The battle ended with Fabian and Gideon Prewett dead.

xxx

"I knew what you were after the moment you left my bed."

"Why allow me back in it? Why feed me information?"

"I liked it, wanted it even," she admitted. "Besides, half of it you led nowhere."

"They're dead because of you," James bellowed, slamming her into the wall. "I should end you!" he threatened, pressing his wand to her throat.

"Doubt it," Narcissa stated, her voice quivering slightly. "You still care."

"I don't!" he exclaimed. James's grip softened, allowing Narcissa to slip from his arms and vanish into the night.

xxx

During the Second Wizarding War when Voldemort and the Death Eaters infiltrated her home, Narcissa recalled James's offer. She wished she'd accepted, but she'd gone too far. She only hoped that she'd be able to pull herself and her family out of it.

* * *

Word Count: 761. Written for Pairing the Character Drabble Competition – Week Thirteen James Potter I.

Submitted for the Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge on the HPFC: 19. Use the quote 'today was wonderful because…' in your story.

Submitted for the following at Hogwarts:

-Writing Club - Count Your Buttons: Objects (goblet), Pairings (James/Narcissa), Words (Money)

-Writing Club - Showtime: #11. Good For You – (dialogue) "You got what you always wanted."

-The Insane House Challenge #462 (bed)

-365 Prompt Challenge #138 - First Line (This wasn't supposed to happen.)

-Resolutions Challenge: #4 1/50 stories on 2018, #10 Write a pairing you've never written before and #52 Participate in a house challenge (Insane House Challenge)


End file.
